


A claw full of fur

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Prompt: "No, stop!"Character: Kitty





	A claw full of fur

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha I am SO SORRY for this story. I asked in chat what character I should use and got "Kitty" as an answer and THIS JUST HAPPENED.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Kitty fluffed up. There was a troll nearby. She let out a loud Mrr to let her humans know about it. They surrounded the longhaired one, protected him. She moved closer to them. Ten secconds went past, then the troll attacked from one of the buildings. Broken glass scattered over them, Kitty avoided most of it by taking cover behing the largest human. The fighting broke out. Kitty ran around, tried to avoid getting stepped on. Her humans were doing great, but it was so much bigger than they were. Reynir grabbed her, backed away from the fighting. Good thinking, they weren't safe there and the rest seemed to handle it well. Reynir pressed his back against a wall, held Kitty firmly in his grip. She felt something moving beside them. An ambush. Her fur fluffed up again.

”MRIIIIH!”

Reynir let go of her, backed away from the troll and Kitty charged at it. She sank her claws into it and it flailed. One of its claws hit her, threw her off, but she landed on her feet and jumped back onto it. Reynir had moved away even further, he was safe for now. Kitty scratched at the troll, then a gunshot echoed and the troll fell down. Kitty rolled off it, tried to look like she meant to do that. The other troll fell down as well, the humans fussed over Reynir, made sure he hadn't been injured. Kitty licked a wound on front paw.

 

Kitty had almost forgotten about the attack. She licked her leg, tried to get the itch to stop. Some of her fur was starting to fall off. Mikkel took a look at it, shook his head.

”I don't know what it could be. Maybe lice?”

”Where would she have gotten those from?”

Mikkel shrugged, let go of Kitty again. Kitty curled up in her bed and kept licking her leg.

 

It had been two weeks. Kitty stared at the humans. Her tail twitched behind her. A lot of her fur had fallen off and she was wrapped up in Sigrun's shirt. Her tiny body felt different, bigger, like it couldn't fit in her skin any longer. Voices echoed in her head, different from the humans'. She hungered. The humans looked tasty and she licked her mouth.

”MriIiIh”, she said. ”MrEaoW.”

They looked at her. Their eyes were wide. Kitty licked her mouth again, her tail twitched again. She raised her back. The long-haired one was shoved outside.

”I thought cats couldn't...” Emil said.

”They can't”, Mikkel answered.

”Then what do you call that?!” Sigrun asked.

Kitty got up, the shirt fell off her.

”MrIiIIiiiHhhH”

Mikkel moved towards her. She tensed her body, prepared to jump. Something moved on her back, under her skin.

”No, stop!”

Her skin ripped, claws came out and she jumped.

 


End file.
